Cyclops
Cyclops is the leader of the X-Men from Marvel Comics, and appears in X-Men: Children of the Atom, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes (as an assist character) and Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Backstory Scott Summers is the oldest of the mutant sons of Major Christopher Summers, a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force, and his wife Katherine Ann. When his father flew the family back from a vacation in his vintage private plane, a de Havilland Mosquito, the plane was attacked and set ablaze by a scout ship from the alien Shi'ar Empire. Katherine pushed Scott and Alex out the plane door with the only available parachute. The parachute was unable to slow their fall sufficiently to prevent Scott from suffering a head injury on landing (the injury damaged the part of Scott's brain that would have enabled him to control his optic blasts). This was also the first time Scott used his mutant power to slow their descent. The two boys were hospitalized for injuries sustained during their landing. Scott and Alex both suffered traumatic amnesia regarding the plane incident. Alex left the hospital after two weeks, but Scott remained comatose in a hospital for a year. Upon recovering, they were placed in the State Home for Foundlings, an orphanage in Omaha, Nebraska and were subjected to batteries of tests and experiments by the orphanage's owner, Mr. Milbury, an alias for the evil geneticist and his future enemy Nathaniel Essex (Mr. Sinister), who also placed mental blocks on Scott. Sinister also took on the role of "Lefty", who was Scott's roommate and would bully him at the orphanage. With their parents presumed dead, the authorities separated the two boys. Alex was adopted while Scott remained. For a time Scott had prolonged amnesia about his childhood. As a teenager, Scott came into the foster care of Jack Winters, a mutant criminal known as the Jack O'Diamonds. After Scott began to suffer from severe headaches he was sent to a specialist who discovered that lenses made of Ruby-Quartz corrected the problem. Soon after, Scott's mutant power first erupted from his eyes as an uncontrollable blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved everyone by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott fled, escaping on a freight train. Winters sought to use Scott's new found talent in his crimes, and physically abused the young boy when he initially refused. However, Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier, who teamed up with F.B.I. agent Fred Duncan in their mutual attempt to find Scott. Scott was rescued from Winters' clutches and was enlisted by Xavier as the first member of the X-Men, a team of young mutants who trained to use their powers in the fight for human/mutant equality, and second student to enlist in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Powers Cyclops possess the ability to emit scarlet beams of energy from his eyes. He constantly abosrbs ambient energy, such as sunlight, and converts it into his optic blasts. Due to a head injury recieved as a child he cannot shut off his power and thus must constantly wear his ruby-quartz visor or sun-glasses of the same material. Aside from his mutant powers, Cyclops, as the long-time field leader of the X-Men, is a master tactician and strategist, as well as an expert pilot. He is also an expert martial artist, holding black belts in Judo and Aikido. Gameplay Special Attacks * Optic Blast: Shoots out a VERY fast beam from Cyclops' eyes. The Hard Punch version angles upwards to catch characters who jump in, while Light Punch is done from a crouching position. When done in the air, the Optic Blast shoots straight across the screen regardless of the button you use. In X-Men: Children of the Atom, X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, his Medium Punch version fires in a standing position with his backside pose. ** The LP Optic Blast is Cyclops' assist attack in Marvel vs. Capcom. The Optic Blast is fast, hits up to three times and can cancel projectiles, but it has low damage output. It can be used a total of seven times. * Optic Sweep: Cyclops shoots out a beam aimed at the ground, but this can be blocked either high or low. * Beam Throw: Grabs your enemy and shoots them into the air propelled by a beam from Cyclops' eyes. As they're coming down you can jump up to Air Combo your opponent. * Rising Uppercut (Gene Splice): Essentially a Dragon Punch, but mashing the punch buttons will juggle the other fighter for more hits and damage. * Cyclone Kick: A Hurricane Kick-like move. It makes you do a quick hop kick and then spin around for a sweep attack, but both hits can still be blocked high. * Raising Neck Breaker Drop: This is a command grab that's unblockable. Cyclops winds up and then starts running at the other player — if he's hit at any point during this time the move will not come out. If he connects though he'll tackle his enemy and slam them into the ground. There's a decided delay when Cyclops is doing his wind up, so you really have to catch your opponent off guard to hit with this, so you won't be able to use it all of the time, but it's still handy against someone who's being overly defensive. The range on this is roughly the same as the Rapid Punch, you need to be a couple steps in from full-screen's distance. * Rapid Punch: Executing this makes you lunge forward and attack your enemy with a couple of punches. You need to mash on the Punch or Kick buttons to get additional hits. This won't connect from a full-screen's distance, but if you take a couple of steps closer it should connect. Assist Attacks Hyper Combos * Mega Optic Blast (Level 1): Blasts a huge beam at the opponent, covering a good amount of area. More damage can be added by mashing the attack buttons. Can be done in the air. * Super Optic Blast (Level 1): Similar to his Mega Optic Blast, except the beam is much narrower and the trajectory of the beam can be controlled by moving the control stick/pad. This beam can be bounced off of the floor. More damage can be added mashing the attack buttons. Can be done in the air. Tag Partner X-Men Vs. Street Fighter * Ryu * Storm * Rogue Marvel Superheroes Vs. Street Fighter * Ryu * Wolverine * Spiderman * Dhalsim Theme Songs Quotes X-Men: Children of the Atom * Given your rep, I expected more of a fight! * Good effort, you'll do the X-Men proud. * I don't lead the X-Men for nothing! * I'd tangle with the X-Men only if I wanted to lose! * Never mess with an X-Man! * Power isn't everything, friend! * You call yourself an X-Man? Next time, prove it! * You were tougher than I thought, I'll remember that! * There's only room for one Cyclops! (mirror match) X-Men vs. Street Fighter * As a great man once said, "Dreams don't die!" * I am an X-Man! Don't even think about it! * I fight for the dream of unity! * My eye beams can destroy mountains. * Next time, I won't hold back! * Want to know why I won? I kept an eye on you! * You shouldn't have tried to defeat an X-Man! * You're just a novice. Go back to the Danger Room. Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * For my love, my friends, and mutants, I can't lose! * I can destroy mountains. You had no chance. * I had you in my sight the entire time. * I lead the X-Men! * The X-Men don't lose. * To victory! * You should have stepped aside. * You thought you had a chance? You were wrong! Artwork Cyclopsz.png|''X-Men: Children of the Atom'' Cyclops Blue.png Cyclops Yellow.png Cyclops Red.png 712835-cyclops.jpg|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' Xsf-cyclops1vs.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' versus pose 1 Xsf-cyclops2vs.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' versus pose 2 Xsf-cyclops1.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose 1 Xsf-cyclops2.gif|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose 2 714423-cyclops.gif|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Cyclops2.gif|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' victory pose. xcocy-1.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 1/26 xcocy-2.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 2/26 xcocy-3.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 3/26 xcocy-4.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 4/26 xcocy-5.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 5/26 xcocy-6.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 6/26 xcocy-7.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 7/26 xcocy-8.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 8/26 xcocy-9.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 9/26 xcocy-10.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 10/26 Xmencowol-13.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 11/26 Xmencowol-14.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 12/26 xcocy-12.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 13/26 xcocy-13.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 14/26 xcocy-14.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 15/26 xcocy-15.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 16/26 xcocy-16.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 17/26 xcocy-17.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 18/26 xcocy-18.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 19/26 xcocy-19.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 20/26 xcocy-20.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 21/26 xcocy-21.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 22/26 xcocy-22.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 23/26 xcocy-23.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 24/26 xcocy-24.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 25/26 xcocy-25.gif|X-Men: COTA Cyclops ending 26/26 Cyclopsassist.png|Cyclops as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes X-Men-CotA-Cyclops-Vs-Magneto.jpg|Cyclops vs. Magneto in final stage of the X-Men: Children Of The Atom. Xmencota.png|Cyclops and the X-Men fighting Magneto and the X-Villains in X-Men: COTA Xmenintro1.png|X-Men Intro XMCotA flyer.jpg|Cyclops in the X-Men: COTA Flyer/Poster XMCOTA SAT JP box.jpg|Cyclops In XMCOTA_SAT_JP_box Cyclops - Heroes and Heralds card.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' - Cyclops Heroes and Heralds Card Sprites Trivia * He is Ryu's original rival since the first debut of X-Men vs. Street Fighter. ** In the ending cutscene of Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, after you defeat Abyss, you can see Cyclops and Ryu shaking hands. This can be a call back to the title screen of X-Men vs Street Fighter, where both of them are shaking hands behind the game's logo. * Cyclops had made appearances in all Marvel crossover games. The only two non-playable role he has had in the series was as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes and a picture of him in the poster in Days of Future Past stage as slain in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * When Phoenix is KO'ed in Marvel vs Capcom 3, she mumbles "Scott..." which is Cyclops real name, Scott Summers. He also appears in her ending in Ultimate. Also See Cyclops's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Cyclops Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Shoto Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Characters in X-Men: Children of the Atom Category:Zoning Characters Category:Characters in X-Men vs. Street Fighter Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes es:Cyclops